


Undertale AU Ideas

by lowercasehabit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercasehabit/pseuds/lowercasehabit
Summary: Basically just idea dumps for AUs, or versions of AUs. Ask to tag.





	1. Chapter 1

                         ~SoulSwap~

SoulSwap is basically the same concept as Team Switch's Underswap, but the main game is the same. It's more of a Post-True Pacifist AU, where when Asriel returned the SOULs, it swapped hosts. (Ex. Toriel's SOUL goes to Alphys.)

Instead of being a straight forward swap-the-opposites kind of deal, it's kinda like StoryShift. 

The plot is that the characters have to deal with their new life as the person they swapped SOULs with, but it is possible for their SOULs to return, a true reset.

The climax is that Frisk must decide if they want their friends to go back to their old selves, but at the cost of losing memories and friendships.

The main casts' swaps are not set in stone currently, I may think about the swaps another time, if I really am interested in this AU.

 


	2. SplitFell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combination of my AU, Split/Splittale, and Underfell.

  1. SplitFell has the same plot as SplitTale, really the only thing that really changes is setting.



As for characters:

Flowey- Same as the original game, but surrenders to you earlier. His petals are a little chipped, but other than that he's okay. His attacks are a little weaker than in the actual game, and his pellets do only 1 damage. After a little while of him attacking you and being frustrated with you not dying, Toriel kicks his ass, and he disappears. In the Genocide run, he'll congratulate you on figuring out that monsters are ruthless and deserve no mercy for their actions. He's really into the idea of Karma, and believes that you're the monsters' punishment for abandoning all hope for the world. 

Toriel- Same motherly goat lady as from the original game, but is more clingy and guilt trippy than the original. She doesn't do fake attacks like UT Toriel, but will heal you. She really is just heartbroken from her children's death, and she has tried to replace Chara and Asriel with the monsters in the Ruins, ultimately leading her to become frustrated with the monsters and kill them out of rage. When you first meet her, she saves you from Flowey and begs you not to follow her home as she doesn't want you to meet the same fate. Her design is the same as the original Toriel, but with her dress longer and covering up her feet, with it slightly frayed at the end, and her ear is clipped off at the top. She is borderline obsessed with her ex husband, Asgore, and idolizes him even though he treated her horribly after Chara and Asriel's death. She and Sans are still friends, but she finds his dark humor distasteful. She wants to give you a painless end, but tries to make a deal with Sans, who complies.

Sans and Papyrus- The same as the original Underfell AU, minus the...collar that some people give Sans. Papyrus is more protective of Sans, due to his low HP in a violent world. Sans will avenge his brother's death, but his attacks are easier than the original's, because he cares a little less about his brother. Their designs are the same. 

Undyne- Same as original Undyne, except less caring for the monsters that live in the Underground. It is also rumored that she is planning to overthrow Asgore, which caused her to have her eye taken out, and her status to be degraded in the Royal Guard. She does willingly let you go, but only because she doesn't want to let Asgore succeed. She also rumored that she sometimes donates monster dust to Alphys for...science. She lets you kill Monster Kid, saying she's "Always hated the brat." Her design is nightly blue scales with lionfish-esque spikes on her spine, her tanktop revealing it fully. She has scars all over her scales. She still trains Papyrus.

Alphys- Alphys is a mysterious royal scientist, who experiments on monsters for both Asgore and herself. She still stays her awkward self, but more vicious. She openly admits to watching you, and pretty much treats you as her own entertainment. She made Mettaton's body due to a deal they made. She is very thin. Her design is a yellow-orange bearded dragon with a black and red dress on, with a frayed labcoat on top of it, complete with sprial glasses. Her "beard" is always black, due to how stressed she is. She and Undyne are still in a relationship. She, like the original Alphys, likes anime, but is more into the dark edgy types. (Ex. Parasyte)

Mettaton- Snuff Film maker. He isn't as famous as his original self. He doesn't have an EX body. His design is the same as original Mettaton, just with extra arms.

Asgore- A black-bearded goat dad. He is rather somber, and doesn't take care of his plants that well as the original Asgore does, and they are wilting in his throne room. He is emotionally the same as Original Asgore, but is more closed in and ruthless. He, in his grief, treated his wife horribly after his children's deathes. He doesn't want to even go to the Surface, but tries to take your SOUL anyways. He lazily rules over the Underground, and doesn't really do anything but sleep all day and talk to himself. He punishes anyone who downtalks him.

Asriel- Asriel is still his nice caring self, but more aggressive. He is very rude to Chara, but still cries when they die. He admitted that Chara's plan was stupid, but they convinced him to go through with it. His Hyperdeath form acts the same as the original game. After you beat him, he says he doesn't really understand why you spared the monsters, but he releases their SOULs regardless. His design is a goat with dirty-white fur, and bags under his eyes. He wears a red and black sweater with blue saggy pants. 

Chara- Chara is more vicious than their SplitTale counterpart. They have blue eyes instead of red, a grey jacket zipped up, with a binder/tanktop under it. They have a white heart locket and their weapon is "Real Hammer." They were abused on the Surface just like SplitTale Chara, but they went to a human orphanage, where they were given a dull green and yellow wornout sweater. They decided to try and commit suicide by jumping down Mt. Ebott, where they met Asriel. Asriel tried to intimidate Chara, but when it didn't work he gave up and decided to take them in. 


End file.
